


Wolf Moon

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Wolf but Make Them Books [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Breathless, Scott backed away from the woods. With the world spinning, he lifted his shirt to see what was making his skin pulse. A deep and vicious looking bite. The bite was oozing a dark red that made Scott want to throw up. His vision blurred with the rain pouring down around him. How did this even happen? Struggling for calm, Scott whipped around when he heard the strangest sound.The howling of a wolf.ORI got really bored and decided to novelize the first episode of Teen Wolf
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf but Make Them Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743502





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo,
> 
> Just wanted to say this is very not creative, as there's nothing really new from the TV show. I was reading the script and thought, "Hey, the stage direction seems like a book kinda." So then I did that. There are parts of this fic that are taken directly from the script, as well as most of the dialogue. Really, this is just a little pet project for me :)

On the rural outskirts of a small California town called Beacon Hills, police officers and state troopers gathered on a dirt road. At their sides, search dogs barked and whined, pulling their leashes taut. One by one, the officers clicked on flashlights and then glanced at the lead officer for his signal. Finally, he gave a nod. Seconds later, a dozen streaks of light tore through the shadowy woods. A desperate search had begun… 

* * *

He was going to get first string. He just had to. As Scott McCall threaded the laces on the head of his lacrosse stick, fast and precise, he thought about the first day of school, which was the next day. It shouldn’t matter that he had asthma, or that he was only gonna be a sophomore, or that he wasn’t actually very good at lacrosse. Okay, maybe it mattered a little. But whatever, he was gonna to do it. Maybe even get Stiles to try with him, so they wouldn’t sit on the sidelines together. Knotting the last loop, threw his stick on his bed and started brushing his teeth. This year was gonna be different. He just kne-

_CREAK_

He paused. Their house made noises, but he’d never heard something quite like that. At least, not from just the wind. Scott silently slid the porch door open. Armed with the baseball bat he grabbed from the garage, he peered left and right as he white-knuckled the bat, ready to swing. His eyes wandered up to the side of the house and saw a dark figure climbing the vine-wrapped trellis. Before Scott even knew what was happening, the figure broke free and came hurtling toward him.

“AHHH!” Scott leaped away and almost blindly swung until he realized who it was.

“Stiles,” Scott sighed, putting the bat down. “What the hell are you doing?”

Feet caught in the trellis, Stiles Stilinski hung in front of Scott. As his best friend since 2nd grade, Scott knew Stiles had some… _strange_ quirks. But this was a little much. 

“You weren’t answering your phone,” Stiles shrugged upside down. “I know it’s late, but you gotta hear this.” Like any sixteen year-old boy with ADHD would do, he started talking while hanging from the roof as if this was a perfectly normal way to have a conversation.

“I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police,” Stiles reached up to pull himself free of the trellis, and landed on his feet in front of Scott.

“For what?” Stiles usually bothered him with weird cases, but they usually didn’t involve this many police officers.

Wildly kicking his legs to get the feeling back in them, Stiles replied with glee, “Two joggers found a body in the woods.”

“You mean like murdered?” That was definitely not the usual Beacon Hills crime.

“Nobody knows yet,” Stiles whispered conspiratorially. “Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties.”

Jeez. Their little town in the middle of nowhere didn’t get much crime, activity, or _anything_ , really. The last big thing that happened was the Hale fire, and that was years ago. Scott asked, “Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?”

  
Stiles’s face lit up as if he had asked the million dollar question. His excitement could barely be contained as he answered, “That’s the best part. They only found _half_.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles’s beat-up jeep skidded to a halt just beyond the heavily wooded entrance to the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles got out with a flashlight in hand. Scott followed, hurrying to keep up with him as he charged into the hiking paths.

“Are we seriously doing this?” Scott sighed, attempting to follow his hyperactive friend.

“You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.” Stiles spared Scott a sideways glance before looking out at the menacing woods covered in what looked like pitch black ink.  
  


“Besides,” Stiles added cheekily. “It’s our last night of summer freedom.”

“I was _trying_ to get a good night’s sleep for practice tomorrow.”

“Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort,” Stiles quipped at his friend as they made their way further into the dark woods.

“No, Because I’m playing this year. In fact,” Scott shot back, frustrated. “I’m going to make starting lineup.”  
  


Stiles snorted and started laughing before looking to Scott and realizing he wasn’t kidding. “That’s the spirit,” Stiles pounded Scott on the back. “Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one.”

Scott groaned in frustration. Did Stiles really have to be so negative about it? He knew if he could just get his act together, he could be really awesome at it. 

“Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?” Scott deflected, trying to find a different topic.

“Huh,” Stiles paused, then continued walking. “I didn’t even think about that.”

Well that’s just great. “And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?”

“Also something I didn’t think about,” Stiles started looking a little wary as they continued along the path.

“Comforting to know you’ve planned this out with your usual attention to detail,” Scott knew they were definitely gonna get murdered. Or their legs ripped off. Or bitten by a rabid animal. Or something.

Racing up the paths, Scott’s breath started to shorten. He wasn’t used to this much exercise, however much he tried to work out. “Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight,” He paused to take a puff, then hurried up to where Stiles was lying in the leaves. He had stopped, but not for him.

Further ahead in a clearing, yellow police tape marked off a perimeter under floodlights. Grinning, Stiles looked to Scott who couldn’t help but smile back. No matter what crazy things Stiles dragged him into, he wouldn’t take back any of it. He had to go with him. They were brothers.

Crouching low, they circled the crime scene looking for a vantage point before freezing at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Scott could see two bare feet before the zipper pulled it closed and officers lifted the body bag up into the Medical Examiner’s van.

“Is that the second half of the body?” Scott whispered to Stiles, careful to be quiet.

“No, they would have called off the search. Come on,” He and Stiles retreated from the perimeter back into the dark of the woods. As they crested a hill, Stiles paused. Below, flashlight beams scoured the shadows, the police search ahead. Who would rip a body in half? If it was an animal, it meant it was dangerous for them to be in the woods. If it was a person… Scott shuddered at the thought. It couldn’t be. No, it was an animal. A crazy animal, but definitely an animal. 

Stiles, ever the energetic friend, raced forward, probably hoping to see the search. 

“Stiles, wait up!” Scott ran to catch up, but quickly ran out of air. While he paused to take a hit from his inhaler, Stiles almost disappeared ahead. Then, as he realized he left his best friend behind, slowed to look back when horrendous barking spun him around. 

Fanged teeth snapped ferociously at Stiles, and sent him staggering away and falling on his ass. “ _Ha. That should teach him to not leave me behind,”_ Scott thought to himself. Search dogs yanked back against their leashes just before they tore Stiles apart.

“Stay right there!” A state trooper shouted at him. Scott froze. It’s not him the state trooper was yelling at, though. Peering out from behind the tree he hid behind, he saw Stiles ran right into a search party. Flashlight beamed in his eyes, and Stiles put his hands in the air as large, threatening figures hurried forward. Namely, one John Stilinski.

“Hold on, hold on,” the Sheriff waved his hand at the trooper holding the dog, and stepped forward. “This little delinquent belongs to me.”

Stiles shrinked under his glare as his dad asked, “Did you listen in on all of my phone calls?”

Stiles flailed, clearly thinking for a way out. “No… not the boring ones.”

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, looking around the trees. “And where’s your usual partner in crime?”

“Who, Scott? Scott’s at home. Said he wanted to get a good night’s sleep for the first day back at school,” Stiles frowned at the end, seemingly displeased his friend wouldn’t come out with him. 

John made a face almost identical to his son’s, frowning as he searched his pitch black surroundings. “Scott? You out there?”

Scott quickly stopped peering around the tree to watch, and held his breath. He could not get caught. Then Stiles’s dad would tell his mom, and he would be in _so_ much trouble.

“All right, young man, I’m taking you back to your car and we’re going to discuss a little something called _Invasion of Privacy_ ,” Sheriff Stilinski clearly still sounded suspicious, but didn’t push it. Stiles flustered around for an excuse as John pulled him by his jacket to a police car.

Scott let out an irritated sigh as he stepped out from the cover of the trees. Starting back, he tried to find his way out of the woods, but with each step it became increasingly difficult to see in the pitch black. Of course Stiles just _had_ to get found out by his dad. Now Scott had to walk all the way home. By himself. In the rain. 

Reaching a fork in the path, he paused in confusion. He didn’t remember the way they came splitting off like this. Scott almost started down one direction when he heard rustling among the trees.

Scott held still. As his breath tightened more from fear than asthma, he reached into his pocket for his inhaler, about to take a puff when he heard an odd rumbling. The sound of sudden and furious movement rose in volume and velocity until half a dozen deer charged out of the darkness, soaring past him with the thunderous beat of hooves trampling the ground. Scott fell down, covering his face as the wild animals rushed past him, not caring in the least of whether he’d get his face broken in half or not.

Then just as quickly as it had started, it was over. The night consumed everything once again. Taking a deep breath, Scott slowly got to his feet and kneeled down to the leaf-covered ground to search for his inhaler that he dropped in the commotion. While he guided the phone’s light over the ground, Scott didn't find his inhaler, but managed to briefly illuminate a face. 

Dead eyes peered up from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half. Scott lurched up, crying out in shock, tripped over his own feet, and tumbled over the unearthed roots of a tree. This can’t be happening. He found the body? He found the body. Suddenly, he propelled down a leaf-covered slope, rolled his head over heels right into a creek bed.

Scott pushed himself up from the icy water, breathless, and looked up at the embankment down which he just fell. Shoot. He’s totally lost now. He was about to stand when he heard something. A low growl stopped him from moving. Stopped him from breathing. _Something_ crouched in the shadows right near him. Something very large. 

This must be it. The animal. The one that ripped that poor girl in half. Scott slowly started to turn around when the animal hurtled toward him.

For the briefest instant there’s a flash of razor-sharp teeth. Scott twisted forward, crying out. He has to get out of here before he gets killed. He whipped through branches, tearing at his skin and clothes, racing blindly through the forest before he came crashing out of the woods.

Scott whirled around in the middle of the road, and turned around to face an oncoming car. The driver swerved, almost clipping him. Horn blaring, the car hurtled past. Breathless, Scott backed away from the woods. With the world spinning, he lifted his shirt to see what was making his skin pulse. A deep and vicious looking bite. The bite was oozing a dark red that made Scott want to throw up. His vision blurred with the rain pouring down around him. How did this even happen? Struggling for calm, Scott whipped around when he heard the strangest sound. 

The howling of a wolf.

It echoed through the hills, over the trees, across the rooftops, and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_ RIIIIING _

The school bell rang crisp and loud in the morning sky. Right before they got out of Stiles’s baby-blue Jeep, Scott pulled his shirt up a few inches to show Stiles the bandage on his lower back.

“It was too dark to see much, but I’m pretty sure it was a wolf,” Scott yanked his shirt back down and they both got out onto the sidewalk.

“A wolf bit you? No, not a chance,” Stiles scoffed.

How did he know what bit him? “I heard a wolf howling.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“What do you mean, ‘No, I didn’t?’” Scott insisted as they walked along the school sidewalk. “How do you know what I heard?”

Stiles gave him a dubious look. “California doesn’t have wolves. Not for the last sixty years.”

Scott stopped in his tracks. “Really?”

His friend looked at his face closely, like he was trying to figure out the puzzle on his face. “Yes, really. There are no wolves in California,” Stiles looked worried, so Scott tried to take his mind off the confusing topic.

“Well, if you don’t believe me about the wolf,” Scott stopped walking and leaned in closer so people wouldn’t overhear. “Then you’re definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body.”   
  
All traces of confusion were wiped from Stiles, replaced with delight. “You what?” He shouted, then quickly lowering his voice. “Are you kidding me?”

“I wish,” Scott shook his head as they continued on the sidewalk. “I’m going to have nightmares about it for a month.”

Stiles practically skipped as he replied, “That’s freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that’s happened to this town since…” He trailed off as he saw the Love of His Life ™ . 

Lydia Martin.

Red hair (“ _It’s_ _strawberry blonde, Scott.” “Yeah, whatever.”_ ), red heels, and red lipstick pretty much summed her up. She was a junior, and dating the captain of the lacrosse team. Needless to say, she wasn’t even in the same sport, much less league as Stiles. That didn’t stop him from trying to make her fall in love with him, though.

“Hey Lydia, how are you? You look-” He stopped as she breezed right past him, not even glancing his way. “Like you’re going to ignore me.”

Scott couldn’t help it, he let out a bark of laughter. Stiles scowled at Scott as they finally reached the building. 

“You’re the cause of this you know,” He whacked Scott on the back of the head. “Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I’m a nerd by association. I’ve been Scarlet-nerded by you.”

“I think that would require me having good grades, Stiles.”

“Nope, still counts, look at where we are.”

  
  
“Sure, this is all because of me.”

“You betcha, Scotty-boy.”


End file.
